30 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-30 ; Comments *Show is broadcast from Peel Acres. Sessions *Culture #1. Repeat of debut session, first broadcast 11 January 1983. Released on 'The Peel Session EP', Strange Fruit (SFS04) Tracklisting *Quasi: The Sword Of God (7") Domino *''(JP: 'Tonight's session is from 1982 the 11 December of that year one of my all time favourites, from Culture.')'' *Culture: Too Long In Slavery (session) *''(JP: 'I have to say that Culture would have done dozens of sessions for this programme if it had been possible to get them sorted out in time, but we never really know that they're coming here until it's too late and also the process of booking them seems to involve so many people it becomes again, too late, and it passes by and the opportunity is gone. So they've done shockingly few sessions, but I do love the band.')'' *Remote Viewer: Boat (7") City Centre Offices Records *Mos Eisley: It's Them... Blast 'em (single) Beautiful Pigeon *Radioactive Man: Radio Eins (LP - Radioactive Man) Rotters Golf Club *Charlie Kunz: Moonbeams / Sweethearts / Gypsy Love Song (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure *Culture: Two Sevens Clash (session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Bob Wilson - Anchorman (Editor's Recommendation EP) Probe Plus *''(JP: 'The rest of my family at the moment are sitting in the kitchen playing a rather unpleasant game which involves nominating a couple of people and saying which of them would you 'go with', in the vernacular. I'm glad I'm not involved in that. But I'm stuck in here in the studio by myself. This is Lonely Man.')'' *Eugene Evans: Lonely Man (LP - King's Serious Soul: Too Much Pain) Kent *Kama Arts: So Nah! (12") MFS *Thee Michelle Gun Elephant: Plasma Dive (LP - Casanova Snake) Munster *Culture: Lion Rock (session) *''(JP: 'We never go on a holiday or on any kind of long drive without a version of that in the car for us to sing along and I think any family that sings along to Culture is in pretty good shape by and large.')'' *Tompaulin: My Life As A Car Crash (Vet Sounds EP) Fierce Panda *''(JP: 'One of the tracks of the year, I'd say, that one.')'' *Biochip C: Not-So-Clean (LP - 2001) Lux Nigra *Finlay: Little Dancing Solos (7") Growl-Wow Records *Strokes: Trying Your Luck (LP - Is This It) Rough Trade *Culture: Armageddon (session) *''(JP: 'Really one of the great sessions recorded for this programme over the years, never tire of hearing it.')'' *Life In A Burn Clinic: Joy Of Solace (LP - Individual Rites) Metal Blade *PostaLowa: Christmas (LP - Everything That Connects You) Spiteful *Twist: 14 ('14' EP) 1970 Records *Savoy Havana Band: Where Is That Girl Who Was Stolen From Me - Pig's Big 78 *Culture: Never Give Up (LP - Humble African) VP *''(JP: 'When I was looking through the old session 12 inches a couple of days ago I came across something which used to be huge when it first came out in 1983 and which I've not heard really since then I think. See how long it takes you older listeners to recognise this.')'' *Sudden Sway: Let's Evolve (Peel Session EP) Strange Fruit *Von Bondies: Please Please Man (LP - Lack of Communication) Sympathy for the Record Industry *S.I. Futures: Freestyle Disco (LP - The Mission Statement) NovaMute *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Hodgeston's Hallelujah (LP - How I Long To Feel That Summer In My Heart) Mantra *Culture: Capture Rasta (LP - Culture In Culture) *Aereogramme: Sunday 3:52 (LP - A Story In White) Chemical Underground *Abstrackt Keal Agram: Pas d'Accoutumance (demo) La Boit File ;Name *John Peel 010830 128K.wma ;Length *2:00:27 ;Other * ;Available * JP 2001 extra Category:2001 Category:Peel shows